


Oreth

by Nightyhollow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyhollow/pseuds/Nightyhollow





	1. Chapter 1

"Private Kanza..." A soft and teasing voice spoke "How am I going to look when we show up to the battlefield and you're already winded?"

Kanza slowly continued his push ups, breathing heavily as sweat poured off his brow and nose. "Yes..Officer Oreth!" The two were in the barracks for a personalized training session. It was something the Officer did for each member of her Squadron, but she made the Elezen do far more than the others.

The woman rolled her eyes, did he have to be so proper? She sat on a crate of supplies, wearing personalized training clothes which was loose fitting cotton pants and a shirt that revealed her midriff. She was a Midlander Hyur of average height, dark brown hair, that even in the messy state it was in somehow still looked like it was on purpose, and emerald green eyes that could make the forest jealous. "Relax Kanza. We're not around the higher ups and the other squad members, you can call me by my first name."

He continued his push ups "Yes...Astrid..."

"You also realize that doesn't answer my question, right?" She gave a sly smirk as she placed her foot on his back, pushing him down more

He struggled before collapsing to the ground, too tired to go on. "I'm sorry, but I'm just exhausted. I've been training for three hours now on top of the squadron workout, every part of my body is weak and sore. I just...can't, I can't keep going like this"

She sighed as she jumped off the box and landed next to him. Kneeling down, she brushed his short hair out of his face "Listen Kanza, the only reason I'm pushing you as hard as I am is because I know you can do it, there's...something about you but I don't know what it is. I feel like if I can brush off the layers of dirt, and trust me that there is a lot of dirt, then maybe you can be something special."

A blush went over his face as she moved his hair, though her words struck him. Did she really think there was something special about him?

This resulted in another smirk from the woman "Is that a blush I see? Well I can't blame you for that, it's not often I touch people's faces with my hands and it's not a punch." She chuckled before roughly patting his cheek "Plus, have you seen my body? These hips, a perky backside with some jiggle? How can I not have all eyes on me, especially in our Twin Adder uniforms. I fill out that thing damn good!" She stood up before hopping back on the box again. "Now then, get back up. If you haven't passed out, then you can keep going!"

"Yes sir!" Kanza shouted as he pushed himself back up

"Yes Astrid, sheeeesh, one day you'll learn" She laughed as she watched on


	2. Chapter 2

"Get back up Kanza!" Astrid yelled down at the Elezen, who she had knocked down.

The Officer was in a foul mood, deciding on having each member of her squadron spar with her. Each other squadron member were down within a minute, leaving the woman more frustrated. As the one minute mark was reached, the woman growled, as Kanza tried to catch his breath.

"If I was a damn Imperial, you all would be fucking dead!" She huffed as she paced back and forth

Groaning slightly, Kanza pushed himself onto his feet. It was definitely unwise to try and use archery against the monk, he knew this but it was the only weapon he really knew...however she knew that as well.

"You all need to learn how to adapt damn it!" She looked over and saw Kanza starting to get up. At least all the training she had him doing was finally paying off.

Adapt...well if one way didn't work, he would have to try something other than archery. Looking around, he spotted the weapon rack. After taking a breath, he slowly stood up straight before raising his fists up against her.

"Oh, really? You're going to try and punch me? How fucking stupid can you be!" She charge at him, an elbow aimed at his face.

Leaping off towards the side, he made his way to where the rack was and pulled out a sword. Turning to face the woman again, he picked up a shield and took a breath while using slight of hand skills he hard picked up from his youth to stow some dagger into the back of his belt.

"Finally, one of you are actually doing something worthwhile." She glared at the Elezen, clenching her fists tightly.

It only took a fraction of a second, but she was in his face again as she unleashed a barrage of blows. While unable to block all of them, he managed to keep the more dangerous shots from hitting him. Despite having a sword, he could not get any offense in, having to stay on the defensive as he waited for her to tire or for an opening to appear.

He would not have to wait long, because while she did not tire, one hard blow caused the shield he was using to break off from it's handle. Limited to just a sword, it offered little cover from her blows which were filled with such hate until even the sword broke. As she came in for the final attack, he threw the daggers he hid at her. She barely dodge them before her fist came down on him, stopping right before slamming into his nose.

She looked down and grumbled "...pathetic. Training is over, go rest." She turned and left the barracks, slamming the door behind her. The tone that she spoke was not if she was calling the squadrons themselves pathetic, but rather herself

Kanza feel to his knees as the rest of the squad came up, congratulating him on lasting as long as he did before they as they began tending to his wounds. After patching up the Elezen and talking for a bit, the rest retired to their rooms, leaving him to lay on the ground with a bag of ice on his face. His body ached, but his mind was racing more. Why was Officer Oreth in such a foul mood? After laying on the ground, resting and recovering for at least an hour, he removed the bag and slowly sat up. To his surprise, the Officer was sitting on a crate again, however she was hugging her knees into her chest.

"...how...are you doing Kanza..." She said in a remorseful tone as she looked at him

"Well...I'm pretty sure I'm going to be feeling this for a long while...but can't say it's the worse thing I've felt." He chuckled a bit before resting the ice on his cheek.

"...I'm sorry. I went overboard." She sighed as she buried her face in her knees. "I let my emotions get the best of me and took it out on the people I should be training to be protectors of Gridania. I'm your commander, I shouldn't have done that to you guys...to you as well"

He looked up at her, before slowly standing up. "Well...what happened?"

She looked up from her knees at him. "What do you mean what happened?"

"W-W-Well..." he stammered before steadying himself. "I know what kind of person you are...for the most part. You rarely let your emotions get the best of you...you keep yourself collected...or at least on the outside. There have been moments where you would take slightly longer to reply, meaning something was on your mind. That's how it was before today...and now...well." He looked over at the shield.   
"Your emotions got the best of you...sir..."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow before chuckling "...glad to know you're always looking at me." She sighed as she rested on chin on her knees. "My boyfriend cheated on me...well fiance but I doubt it matters now. Those days leading up to today, we kept fighting and arguing. He kept saying how people make fun of him because he's the woman in our relationship and how I'm the man. How I have to think about our future and having kids. How I need to leave the Twin Adders and find a job with the Gatherers or Leather workers. I've never felt more like garbage then I did then, or so I thought. Today, I go home and I find him with another woman, in our bed. I leave and I come straight here...and...well you know what happen."

He made his way to the crate and sat next to her. "Does it really matter who is the man and who is the woman? I mean...I was raised by just women. They were the ones who taught me so many things that the other kids in the neighborhood didn't know that I felt...special."

"Back in Ishgard?"

"Yeah, back in..." He blinked in surprises "...how...did you know?"

"You're not the only one who pays attention." She chuckled lightly "Your accent. Every so often you slip up without meaning too. Everyone else hasn't caught it, but I was out towards that area before when I was at your rank...I heard it plenty of times."

He sighed as he looked down. "Yes...I am from Ishgard."

"...Kanza...tell me about yourself..." She looked at him, never once thinking about asking about who he was and where he came from.

He began to tell her about himself and where he came from. He told her about his mother and where she worked. About the other woman that worked that and what they told him. About the cold stone of Ishgard, the fear of dragons, and the children of the poor district. Finally about his last moments with his mother and his journey to Gridania with Louisoix.

"...wow." She had been entranced by his story, smiling through the telling of it, as she finally understood why she pushed him as much as she did.

"...wow what?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"It's just...so often we're just so concerned with our own lives...but what you're doing, why you're doing it...it's for your mother. I'm sure she would be proud of how you keep going."

"Only because you push me to be better. You push everyone as far as you know they can go, and you know I can go as far as it needs to. That fight...that wasn't just me, that was you and your training. If I was trained by anyone else, I probably wouldn't have even lasted the minute, so I owe it all to you."

She let out a content sigh as she buried her face into her knees. "You need to be careful with your words, least you end up in a dangerous situations." She mumbled before speaking up "So! Tell me, what would you do if you were me and in my situation? Should I go ahead and get even, find someone else to spend the night with?" She smirked at him

He looked at her before looking forward "...No...because I don't think that's how you should be handling your emotions. Regardless of what was going on, you liked him. Doing this would not only make you feel worse about yourself, but make getting pass this that much harder. Confront him, finish up any unfinished business, then start the process of moving on"

She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Surprisingly dense...but you are surprisingly deep as well." She let out a sigh as she faced him "Fine...but tomorrow, I hope you're ready for another workout. Just cause you're hurt doesn't mean you stop."

"Yes Offic-"

"Kanza..."

"...Yes...Astrid."

"And what was it that your mother always said?"

"Oh...everyone could use a little bit of eyeshadow."

"...good to know..." She chuckled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully this helps heal you up a bit." Giving a wink, she made her way out of the barracks

Kanza sat on the crate, face bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

The squadron and their Officer sat in their barracks, the echoing buzz of silence filling the room.

Carteneau.

The Elderseedseer had called a meeting with all of the enlisted of the Twin Adders. They were going to join with the forces of Limsa Lominsa and Ul'dah, then go to do battle with the VIIth Garlean Legion. Their squadron was one of the many that was being sent in.

"Okay!" Astrid clapped her hands, breaking the silence "...you heard her. We're going into combat against the Empire. I'll be honest with you guys, it's going to be dangerous. Their Magitek and weapons are comparable to nothing we've experienced before."

The Squadron looked up at their commander, trying to grasp the situation that was at hand.

"But Ma'am..." The Roegadyn gladiator spoke up "...are we even ready? The most serious thing we had to deal with before was a small war band of beastmen, ten at most. But this...this is a war we're going into."

"We have family waiting for us..." A Lalafell thurmaturge added

"And then there's Dalamund...it's just feels so...sickening to see it so close with it's red glow..." A Miqote lancer voiced her concern

Astrid looked at each of them as they spoke and sighed before looking down "And what do you think Private Kanza?"

He blinked in surprise as she asked for his opinion, however he had been spending more time with Astrid, and her personality was rubbing of on him. Standing up, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I understand how everyone feels, but...I trust the Elder Seedseer without question." 

His fellow Squadron members looked at him.

"Dalamund is coming...there's no stopping it from our position. Regardless, I believe that she knows of something that will help deal with that. The main reason for that is because if there was no real way to stop it...there would be no reason to fight. The Empire on the other hand, that is where we can be useful, that is where we can help protect this world of ours, the world our families, friends, and loved ones are in."

Slowly, the light of hope began to shine in their eyes

"I know what the Commander is going to say. That it's up to us if we want to go in, that she's not going to force us. For me though...there is no question where I'm going to be. I am going to be there on that battlefield, alone or with the rest of the armies." He opened then closed his mouth, steadying his resolve before speaking again. "I am from Ishgard, I have a family who cannot protect themselves if the Empire pushed up towards them. I will not let the fear of Dalamund and the Empire's army stop me. I'd rather die, giving my all for Ishgard, for my new home here in Gridania, then give the Empire the benefit of their imaginary boots on the back of my head. The Empire better aim high and hit hard, cause I intend on standing tall and not stopping!"

Astrid gave a small smile as she looked up at him

Cheers erupted from the room, his speech giving them exactly what they needed, hope. It was no longer a question if any of them were not going to go, for the pride of Gridania and themselves, they would go.

After a couple of minutes of agreeing and forming a small plan, the rest of the Squadron would go and spend the rest of the day with their families. Chuckling, Astrid leaned back. "Look at you, being all leader like. At this rate, I won't have to run this Squadron anymore!"

"Sorry..." He looked away "It's just the way I felt, but it seemed they felt the same but were afraid to say so."

"Don't be, I like that part about you. Regardless of anything, you know how you feel and have just the right talent to make people understand. Your words have power, it'll be fun to see what you'll be able to do with that later in your career" His words always had a way of finding their way into a person's soul, she was no exception "You're right...and I can't blame them. This is a war for everything we know, for our realm. Some people won't make it back"

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. His hair had grown longer as it slowly tumbled off his shoulders. "...I'll make it back...I have to. I have someone to take care of."

"Someone?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone

"You know...my mother. I have to come back for her" He looked at her, before looking away "Well...maybe two..."

Astrid walked over to where Kanza was sitting and straddled his lap as she smirked down at him, his face bright red. She wrapped her arms around his neck before running her fingers through his hair 

"Hmmm...you should keep growing your hair...it looks good on you."

"Thankyou!" He said quickly in one word, not expecting her to take a seat in his lap

"What's wrong Kanza" She said in a teasing tone as she rolled her hips into his

"Uhh...I...ahhh..." He was left speechless as he looked away.

She gently took his face in her hands and turned it to face him. "I just need you to understand. When we go in tomorrow...there's a high chance we all won't make it back. So if that's the case, there's something I want to do before that..." 

"A-A-A-And what would that be?" He spat out quickly

"Well..." She rolled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. "Let's just say you won't be resting anytime soon, let's see if your training has fully paid off~"


	4. Chapter 4

Dalamud had begun it's final descent onto their world. It's sickening red glow illuminating as far as the eyes could see. On one side stood the Eorzean Alliance, on the other, the VIIth Legion of the Empire. Within the Eorzean Alliance stood Officer Oreth's Squadron in their Twin Adder yellow outfits. To say that they were afraid and worried would be an understatement, but they knew what had to be done.

"I know I haven't been the best Commander around for you guys. I know I change my mind often and put you through some of the toughest training...but today I ask something more." Astrid turned to face her Squadron. "I want you all to fight...fight with everything you have...but more importantly I want you all to make it back."

The Squadron gave her their undivided attention.

"I'm not asking you this as your Commander and I'm not telling you this as as your Commander. I'm telling you this as a friend..." She took a breath and looked at them all "I promise that I will give you my all to make sure that you all make it back. We watch each other's backs, we give it our all, and we show the Empire that we will not yield to them or anyone else!"

The Squadron nodded in unison, the force of will and life flowed through each of them, nothing would stop them.

_I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer_

_Release your hands, for your will drags us under_

_My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander_

_How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us?_

Dalamud broke through the clouds, the sign to begin the attack. The two sides charged each other, resulting in a crash of steel and souls. Magic and arrows flew from one side while gun and cannon fire came from the other but the sound of swords and shields colliding was the same in the middle.

_To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant_

_To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement_

_The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter_

_Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after_

Astrid's Unit was no exception as they carved a path through the Empire. Their Gladiator and Maurader lead the formation, while their Lancer and Pugilist followed, easing the pressure that was put on the leaders. Meawhile, their Thurmatuge and Arcanist rained spells down from a distance and their Conjurers kept everyone from falling while Kanza and Astrid protected them.

Astrid kept a semicircle of protection for her spellcasters, knowing their backs were safe with the rest of the army at it. She jumped and dashed around, instantly stopping any soldiers or Magitek units from getting too close. It was like her movements was the wind given physical form while her strikes was as quick and explosive as lightning. The only disadvantage she had was distance, though she had someone she trusted more than he realized protecting her from them.

Any soldier that aimed at Astrid instantly found themselves with an arrow through the chest. Any soldier that thought they could sneak up behind the Squadron members that pushed into melee had an arrow pierce the back of their knee. While not as quick as he wanted, he moved quick enough as every arrow found its mark.

An energy, a passion burned within him. There were so many people counting on the Eorzean Alliance to help stop Dalamud and the Empire at this moment, counting on his Squadron, counting on him. He needed to give everything had and then some. Tossing off his hat and coat, he began moving forward with every arrow fired until he was side by side with Astrid

She laughed as he appeared next to her "Look at you, if you keep that up, you'll swoon my heart even more than you already have!"

It was so hard to read this woman to know when she's joking and not. "We'll worry about swooning another time, right now this deserves our attention!"

A kick flew by Kanza's head as Astrid struck a soldier that was making his way to Kanza's back. "Well obviously I'm pay more attention than you are!" She smiled at him

He fired an arrow, catching a soldier that was charging at her back "Seems to me you need to do better." He returned the smirk before focusing back on the fight

_Shining is the Land's light of justice_

_Ever flows the Land's well of purpose_

_Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe..._

_The Land is alive, so believe..._

Some object from Dalamud struck the ground, sending a shockwave throughout the battlefield that stopped the fighting. All attention was focused one the glowing red orb, ignoring the instinct of running away. Everyone's curiosity keeping them, wanting to know what this meant.

And then IT emerged, **the Dreadwyrm Bahamut**

Fear coursed through Kanza as he looked up at the creature. Pure hate and malice emanated from it as it was freed after who knows how long. Despite everything they felt, there was an odd beauty to it, something that could not be explain. Perhaps it was the dawn of the end of the world.

_Suffer [Feel] Promise [Think] Witness [Teach] Reason [Hear]_

_Follow [Feel] Wander [Think] Stumble [Teach] Listen [Speak]_

_Honor [Speak] Value [Tell] Whisper [Tell] Mention [Hope]_

_Ponder [Hope] Warrant [Wish] Cherish [Wish] Welcome [Roam]_

_Witness [Roam] Listen [Roam] Suffer [Roam] Sanction [Sleep]_

_Weather [Sleep] Wander [Sleep] Answer [Sleep on]_

Any thought of beauty immediately disappeared as the Dreadwyrm was fully freed and it's cage exploding everywhere in devastating shrapnel. Being knocked to his feet, Kanza coughed as he looked around at the devastation caused. Bodies of Imperials and Eorzeans were scattered about, plenty missing limbs. He struggled to get to his feet as fear crippled him, but he needed to make sure everyone was safe, he needed to make sure Astrid was safe.

Though before he could get going, Astrid was next to him, helping him up with a worried look on his face. "Get up Kanza, get up! We have to get everyone and go!"  
Seeing her safe was all he need as he nodded. "Right!" He ran ahead to find their melee members as Astrid went to their spellcasters.

As he approached the four, he knew that two were already dead. The pain of he felt losing those he had spend years training with, losing some of his closest friends, would be internalized and wait for later. He helped get another to her feet while using her help to carry the fourth away. They would eventually reach were Astrid was, noticing both the Conjurer and Arcanist were also killed in the explosion.

"Quick, stay together and move!" Astrid yelled

_Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated_

_Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated_

_Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken_

_Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken_

There was no mercy from the Dreadwyrm. As it took flight, it soared across the sky, looping around before unleashing a barrage of carnage on the battlefield below it. It bombarded miles upon miles of the battlefield and beyond, leaving little room for safety to those below.

The explosions continued to rain down, chasing the path of what was left of Astrid's Squadron was going. They all looked on at their oncoming death, a reluctant acceptance gripping them.  
Some thing moved within Kanza, an echo of something. He didn't know what was happening, but deep down he knew two things. He wanted to live, and he wanted Astrid to live.

As the explosions finally crashed on them, a small barrier was erected around him. Blocking some of the damage of the attack before shattering and still sending him into the air from the blast. Slamming into the ground, he winced as his shoulder had popped out of the socket from the impact. Blinded by the light of the attack and the dust everywhere, he continually rubbed his eyes as his ears were plagued by a loud ringing.

Once he could see again, he looked around, trembling as he saw the remains of his Squadron scattered around as he was covered in a red coat of blood. However, still in one piece, was Astrid. Curled up in a ball and holding her sides, her cries of pain and regret pierced his hearing. Crawling over to her, he rolled her over to see what had happened. She had a large chunk of her side missing.

"...no..." He looked down at her, tears welling in his eyes.

_War born of strife, these trials dissuade us not_

_(Feel what? Learn what?)_

_Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts_

_Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns_

_(See what? Hear what?)_

_Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn_

_Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries?_

A bright lights appeared, encircling the battlefield. Looking up, Kanza spotted a familiar figure in the distance. "Louisoix?" It had been years since he had last seen the man, but the man left an impression on him. Was this what they were fighting for? To seal up this monster again?

He shook his head as he looked back down at Astrid. "It's okay Astrid, it's okay!" His hands covered her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "We'll find a healer, we'll fix you, so you have to hold on!"

Her hands fumbled to hold his "K...K...Kanza..." She groaned in pain. "Y...you have to go. You know I'm not gonna make it..."

"Can you shut up for once!" Ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and aches that racked his body, he picked the woman up and began walking to where the healers would be stationed. It was easily five miles away, but he would make the trip no matter way.

"Please Kanza...leave...you have to..." She rested her head on his shoulder, wishing this was moment would last but the situation be different. "Both of us...being dead helps no one. I'm not worth all...this effort."

"You're worth it to me!" He yelled down 

_Witness [Feel] Suffer [Think] Borrow [Teach] Reason [Hear]_

_Follow [Feel] Stumble [Think] Wander [Teach] Listen [Blink]_

_Whisper [Blink] Shoulder [Blink] Ponder [Blink] Weather [Hear]_

_Answer [Look] Answer [Think] Answer together_

Looking up, Kanza saw as an orb contained the Dreadwyrm, symbols of the Twelve appeared around it. They had done it, the sacrifices were worth it...but it wasn't contained. So much rage, so much hate could not be contained, not again. In a roar of anger, it shattered it's seal again.

The force of the shattering knocked Kanza off of his feet, though he refused to drop Astrid. However his arm would be of no more use, the fall and refusing to drop Astrid causing him to damage it more. Groaning in pain, he rested her head on his thigh as he placed his hands on her wound again.

"Come on...come on...come on come on come on!" He had seen their Conjurer heal before, he had taught him the basics of healing. It was simple, harness the elements and focus them to heal. So why wasn't it working now?

"Kanza...please..." Tears formed in her eyes "Go...I don't want you to die..."

"Gods damn it, if my damn arm wasn't broken, this wouldn't be a problem!" That was the reason, that was the only reason. He could save her, he just needed to try harder. His hands glowed softly, but nothing. "COME ON!"

Gently, she placed her hand on his, smiling weakly and softly up at him "...Kanza...it's okay. I could never blame you. I want you...to be happy. So please...go..."

_Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow_

_To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow_

_In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow_

_Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow_

_In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know_

"No...NO!" Kanza yelled as he saw his body begin to slow and slowly fade away, he was being teleported away. "I CAN'T! Astrid, hold on!" He looked down at the woman's body in his arm, tears streaming down his face as he curled his body around hers. "I'll get you out of here, I promise, I promise!"

"...you dummy..." She slowly moved her hand behind his head, pulling him close for one last kiss "...be my hero too..."

"Please...ASTRI-" Before he could finish, the magic sent him away from the battlefield.

Looking up at Bahamut as it began forming it's Teraflare, she chuckled weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "...next time...ask me on a date...Kanza..." Her visioned blackened around the Elder Primal as a cold pulled her.


End file.
